1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage system for a harvesting combine and more specifically it relates to a dual bin combine system for combine harvesters which drastically increases the storage capacity of harvested grain products when compared with previous systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Combine harvesters have been in use for decades to harvest grains and other products after being cultivated in a farm or other setting. Generally, combine harvesters either dispense cultivated materials and byproducts by dropping on the ground for picking up later and/or feeding into a separately-driven tank vehicle. Further, combine harvesters having built-in storage tanks are often limited in volume and thus suffer from reduced time of operation between unloading.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved dual bin combine system for combine harvesters which increases the storage capacity of harvested grain products when compared with previous systems.